La lluvia
by PCR de Andrew
Summary: Después de todo, para ser feliz, también hace falta ser valiente.


**La lluvia**

La lluvia los había tomado por sorpresa. El día anterior había sido frío, muy frío, pero el cielo no amenazaba con traer el diluvio que había caído copiosamente durante el día. Pero, ¿quién sabe? Tal vez el clima se hacía misterioso eco del sentir de dos de los habitantes de la vieja mansión de Chicago.

Habían pasado ya casi tres años desde que Albert rebelara a Candy que él era su tutor y su príncipe de la colina. El primer año y medio casi no estuvieron juntos. Albert viajaba sin parar de un lugar a otro, presentándose, imponiéndose como el cabeza de los Andrew. Durante esas agotadoras jornadas nunca dejó de pensar en Candy. Le escribió pocas veces, con la esperanza de apagar el enorme amor que por ella sentía. Pero contrariamente a lo que esperaba, Candy le había respondido con misivas cada vez más cargadas de cariño.

Un buen día Albert regresó a Chicago y por fin se reencontró con la mujer que ocupaba su mente y corazón. Y vaya si era una mujer. En los casi dos años que no se vieron, ninguna carta había sido capaz de transmitirle los cambios que se habían producido en Candy. La chica… la joven, para ser más exactos, era ahora un poco más alta, delgada, de rostro alegre. Sus pecas casi se habían borrado, pero sus ojos seguían tan vivaces y brillantes como siempre. Ya no usaba sus eternas coletas. Se había cortado un poco el caballo y lo llevaba suelto. Todo en ella parecía gritar sus ganas de vivir y ser feliz.

Pero, ¿qué era ser feliz, para Candice White? El primer año había vivido en el hogar de Pony, junto a sus madres. Con el paso de los meses su corazón se recuperó por completo de su segunda desilusión amorosa al tiempo que, sin darse ella cuenta (o tal vez, sin querer ella darse cuenta), un tibio sentimiento se arraigaba en su alma. Cada carta de Albert era una alegría; cada palabra, una esperanza. Para todos resultaba evidente que la joven no se alegraba tanto cuando recibía una carta de Archie. Pero para ella, claro está, no había diferencia. Bueno… en realidad, sí la había, pero antes que reconocerlo, prefería cortarse ambas coletas. Y finalmente, así lo hizo.

El corte de pelo fue un cambio radical, el cambio que necesitaba para dar inicio a una nueva etapa, algo muy propio de las mujeres. Había pasado ya tanto tiempo en ese letargo, oculta, quieta, adormecida. Ya era hora de salir. Ella no era así. Ella era acción, alegría, movimiento y trabajo. Es cierto que en el hogar hacía falta ayuda, pero ella necesitaba más. Un par de visitas a lo alto del padre árbol, sumadas a la brisa cargada del aroma de la tierra mojada y la vista privilegiada a su querida colina de Pony la hicieron entrar en razón.

Habló con sus madres y ellas, como siempre, la apoyaron. Confiaban en Candy… "Tal vez demasiado", pensó la joven cuando abandonó el hogar camino a Chicago, donde retomaría su trabajo como enfermera en un nuevo hospital. Volvió a su departamento, el mismo que tanto tiempo compartió con Albert. Durante su ausencia un joven matrimonio había ocupado el lugar, por tanto, todo estaba en orden y aún se sentía calor de hogar.

Calor de hogar. ¿Qué era eso para ella? Era lo que sentía en Pony… ¿O era algo más? ¿Era lo que había sentido cuando compartió junto a sus tres primos unos meses felices en Lakewood? O era… ¿lo que había sentido durante el tiempo que había vivido con Albert?

Albert tampoco tenía claro qué era calor de hogar. Sus padres habían muerto siendo él tan pequeño, que de no ser por los cuadros que había en casa, ni siquiera podría recordar sus rostros. Peor aún, Albert no era capaz de recordar cómo era el abrazo de su madre ni la tibieza de las manos de su padre. De Rosemary, en cambio, guardaba recuerdos hermosos. Su sonrisa, sus gestos, sus rabias, sus alegrías… su amor por la naturaleza, por su hijo y por él mismo. Pero también se había ido tan pronto. Habría sido hermoso que la tía Elroy hubiese aceptado criarlo junto al resto de sus sobrinos, pero no fue así. La suya fue desde siempre una vida solitaria… hasta que un día despertó en la sucia habitación de un hospital frente a unos ojos verdes llenos de cariño. La dueña de esos ojos lo confortó, lo cuidó, lo guío y lo recibió en su hogar. Aunque, a decir verdad, ella tampoco tenía un hogar. No, no lo tenía. Ambos lo crearon, ambos lo construyeron en un modesto departamento de Chicago.

Eran, sin duda, una pareja singular. Él no podía trabajar mientras se recuperaba y ella "llevaba" la casa. Albert se sabía incapaz de muchas cosas, por lo que trataba de hacer cuanto le permitían sus circunstancias. Hasta él mismo se sorprendió al descubrir que era un excelente cocinero y que Candy era pésima con las ollas. Eran, en suma, un excelente complemento. La vida juntos fue deliciosa, alegre y llena de entrega desinteresada. A la vista del mundo, ninguno tenía nada que ofrecer, pero a la vista de ambos, lo tenían todo: cariño, respeto y confianza.

Tal vez por su amnesia, tal vez por ser ella tan espontánea y demostrarle tanto amor, tal vez porque la vida era simplemente así, Albert se había enamorado de Candy. Pero, ¿para qué? Ella estaba profundamente enamorada de otro. Aunque tal vez debería haberse alegrado cuando ambos rompieron, sufrió en silencio por ella y habría dado lo que estuviera a su alcance por verla nuevamente feliz, aun cuando eso significara verla junto a Terry.

Pero las cosas no fueron así. Albert recuperó su memoria y con ello, comprendió que no podía seguir viviendo junto a Candy. El resto era historia. Candy lo buscó durante meses, Albert la guió a Terry, Candy optó por no acercarse a su viejo amor y seguir tras la pista de Albert. Entonces Neil y su familia montaron la farsa del matrimonio y en el momento menos esperado, el mismo Albert una vez más rescató a su protegida, revelándose como su tutor y su príncipe.

Aquella primera noche de regreso en Chicago, tras sus largos viajes, Albert estaba en su escritorio. Solo. La tía prefería evitarlo, pues aún cargaba con el peso de haber tratado de engañarlo. La recepción en la mansión de Chicago fue tan alegre como un día lunes. Sólo formalidades y muchas inclinaciones de cabeza. Estaba en su casa. Ja. ¿Era eso una casa? Había vivido ahí algunos años, con sus padres, pero cuando ellos murieron, él y Rosemary se mudaron a Lakewood. Esa mansión no era su hogar, era tan sólo un edificio más, como cualquier otro.

Algunos días después visitó a Candy en su departamento de Chicago. Verla sin sus coletas, verla tan bella, tan inesperadamente bella y cariñosa... ¡Dios! Era más de lo que su corazón podía soportar. Candy, por su parte, nunca había reparado en lo atractivo que era su amigo, en su porte, en su rostro, en las enormes ganas que sentía de besar sus labios y de que él la estrechara entre sus brazos para transmitirle esa paz que sólo él era capaz de infundirle. Pero ninguno dijo nada.

Algunas semanas después, Albert le pidió que fuera a vivir a la mansión de Chicago. La necesitaba cerca, muy cerca, tanto como ella lo necesitaba a él. Al principio, en la soledad de su corazón, cada uno había pensado que una vez juntos podrían descubrir ante el otro qué sentían en realidad. Pero nada había pasado. Los meses se sucedían, monótonos, sin que ninguno le diera al otro muestras claras de lo que realmente sentían.

Pero todo tenía un límite y esa lluviosa noche era el límite que ambos, sin saberlo, se habían fijado.

Dos meses antes, también de noche, Candy lloraba y lloraba. No había caso. Había sido una tonta de las más grades al soñar que Albert pudiera sentir algo por ella. ¿Quién era ella? ¡Nadie! ¿Quién era él? ¡Todo! Un hombre poderoso, educado, solicitado, joven y atractivo. Albert podía elegir a la mujer que quisiera y esa mujer no sería ella.

Por su parte, Albert, en su escritorio, miraba por la ventana sin ver nada. Había sido un tonto al pensar que alguien como Candy podría fijarse en él. ¿Quién era él? Nadie. ¿Quién era ella? ¡Todo! Una mujer inteligente, alegre, bella, con más de un pretendiente y sobre todo, libre. ¿Qué podía ofrecerle? Candy podía elegir al hombre que quisiera y ese hombre no sería él.

¿Qué caso tenía seguir alargando la agonía? Era el momento de irse, de dejar de una vez la nube y poner los pies en la realidad. Mañana mismo le diría al Director del hospital que aceptaba el puesto en Vancouver y se iría lejos. No había más que hacer. El amor, ¿qué diablos era el amor? Sólo un montón de penas y dolores.

¿Qué caso tenía seguir alargando la agonía? Era el momento de volver a viajar, de dejarla sola, libre y tener un poco de dignidad. No iba a quedarse toda la vida mirándola y esperando una señal que bien sabía nunca llegaría. Ya había tomado una decisión. Europa ya no estaba en guerra y había mucho por reconstruir. Trasladaría sus operaciones a Escocia, su Escocia natal, y dejaría atrás todo eso del amor. Además, se encargaría de terminar de una vez por todas el vínculo legal que la ataba a él. Esa parecía ser una de las cosas que Candy más anhelaba. Seguro que había aceptado vivir en la mansión como agradecimiento por ser su tutor y ya estaba harto de su agradecimiento. Él quería su amor, no su agradecimiento. El amor… ¿qué diablos era el amor? Sólo un montón de penas y dolores.

Habían pasado ya dos meses desde que cada uno, en la inteligencia de su soledad, había decidido abandonar al otro, no luchar y entregarse a lo que, según ellos, era lo mejor para ambos. Curioso. A cada uno le importaba que el otro fuera feliz. A cada uno le importaba que el otro no lo viera con lástima ni que se sintiera obligado a quererlo. A cada uno le parecía que jamás volvería a amar a nadie como amaban en ese momento, pero a cada uno, el miedo lo había convencido de que lo mejor ante una batalla era huir.

Ya era tarde, muy tarde. La lluvia había parado a ratos. Hacía frío. La cena había sido silenciosa. Salvo por Archie, que parecía siempre alegre, siempre refregándoles en la cara el hecho de que había gente que para quien el amor sí era una realidad, peor aún, una realidad que no hacía daño.

Candy partiría a Vancouver a las cinco de la mañana. Albert partiría a Escocia a las seis.

George, desde luego, lo sabía todo. Trasladar un imperio económico como el de los Andrew a otro continente no era cosa fácil, pero el buen George ya había avanzado lo suficiente, no sin antes protestar y preguntar una y mil veces la razón por la que Albert se iba tan lejos. En realidad, George no necesitaba preguntarlo. Lo sabía perfectamente, pero quería, o al menos intentaba, hacer que Albert de una vez por todas se enfrentara a sus sentimientos. Sin embargo, el joven Andrew era absolutamente hermético y nunca, por más que George lo intentó, admitió que se iba por Candy.

Esa tarde, cuando le entregó el boleto del barco y los últimos documentos, George se despidió con un abrazo fraternal, un abrazo cargado de cariño, no de aprecio fingido. Él debería seguiría en América a cargo de gran parte de los negocios, mientras Albert establecía las empresas en el viejo continente. George era un hombre reservado que detestaba meterse en lo que no le correspondía, pero esa tarde, optó por ser sincero. Antes de salir del escritorio, dio media vuelta y lo enfrentó.

- Eres un cobarde, Albert. Tú mereces ser feliz. Has enfrentado tantas adversidades, ¿por qué no luchas por ella?

El joven Andrew nada pudo decir. Sorprendido y avergonzado, sólo atinó a bajar la cabeza. George hizo lo mismo y lo dejó solo.

Algo similar le había ocurrido a Tom. Desde que Annie y Patty se habían ido a vivir lejos, él y Candy se habían convertido en confidentes. Siempre habían sido como hermanos y ahora, en su juventud, ambos se apoyaban constantemente. Sólo él sabía que Candy había aceptado el trabajo en Canadá y sólo él se había atrevido a enfrentar a la ex pecosa con la verdad.

- Te vas porque lo amas, ¿cierto?

Candy se había hecho la desentendida, pero Tom no se dejó convencer. Cuando se despidieron entre lágrimas y un gran abrazo, Tom optó por ser franco.

- Eres una cobarde, Candy. Tú mereces ser feliz. ¿Hasta cuándo vas a dejar que otros decidan por ti? Has luchado por tantas cosas, ¿por qué no luchas por él?

Candy no pudo contestar y llorando en silencio, se alejó de su hermano.

Ya eran cerca de las once de la noche. En la vieja mansión, dos sirvientes, por separado, habían recibido la discreta orden de arreglar el equipaje del señor y la señorita. Nadie más lo sabía y ellos, obedientes, sólo se limitaron a cumplir lo que se les había pedido sin hacer preguntas.

Desde luego, ninguno podría dormir esa noche. Su última noche en Chicago en, tal vez, muchos, muchos años. Candy había llorado mucho. Albert, había pensado mucho y muy a pesar de su orgullo de hombre, había derramado muchas lágrimas. Era, sin duda, una de las noches más tristes de sus vidas y sin saberlo, cada uno anhelaba el consuelo del otro, sufriendo, a la vez, pues sabían que dicho consuelo no llegaría.

Cada uno escribió las cartas de despedida de rigor. Para la tía, para Archie, para sus amigos, para todos. Incluso uno para el otro. En su carta, Albert sólo le decía a Candy que sus obligaciones lo hacían partir. En su carta, Candy sólo le decía a Albert que su espíritu de servicio la hacía partir. ¿Es que nunca, ni siquiera en ese último momento, tendrían algo de valor?

Era media noche y ya no tenía caso intentar dormir. Candy decidió recorrer la vieja mansión por última vez. Albert había decidido hacer lo mismo. La joven se detuvo ante la habitación de Albert. Se acercó a la puerta y se apoyó sobre ella, transmitiendo en esa acción todo el cariño que sentía por su ocupante.

- Debe estar durmiendo… - pensó Candy – Oh, Albert… Albert… ¿cómo voy a olvidarte? – dijo con un suspiro, deseando poder gritar lo que debería callar.

¿Qué caso tenía? Ya estaba otra vez llorando. Sería mejor ir a la cocina por una taza de té. Hacía mucho frío y no dejaba de llover.

Justo en el momento que Candy dobló por el pasillo para dirigirse a la cocina, Albert salió de su despacho y subió al segundo piso, hasta el dormitorio de Candy. Se plantó frente a la puerta, pensando en que al otro lado estaba ella, como siempre, ajena a su sentir.

- Debe estar durmiendo… - pensó Albert – Oh, Candy… Candy… ¿qué me hiciste? - dijo con un suspiro, deseando poder gritar lo que debería callar.

¿Qué caso tenía? Dio un suspiro para contener el inmenso dolor y la rabia que sentía en su interior. Rabia porque George tenía razón. Era un cobarde.

Candy había llevado su té a la sala. La lluvia seguía cayendo inclemente. Entonces recordó a Stear. El más frágil en apariencia, había terminado siendo el más valiente de todos. Stear tenía un sueño, Stear tenía un ideal y se le había ido la vida luchando por lo que creía justo. Tal vez se había equivocado. Tal vez no. Pero había muerto en paz consigo mismo, jugándose la vida por lo que creía correcto.

Stear se había jugado la vida por lo que quería… "¿Y yo?", pensó Candy, "¿Qué me he jugado yo por lo que quiero? A Terry lo seguí por mar y tierra… y luego nos separamos. A Albert lo busqué tanto tiempo y ahora que he vivido con él un año… ¿qué he hecho? Él siempre me ha cuidado, me ha dado todo lo que necesito y más. Me ha dado su cariño. ¿Su amor? No, su amor no. Pero… y si… ¿Lo amo de verdad?".

"Sí, la amo, la amo más que a nadie en este mundo", se respondía Albert, que solo nuevamente en su despacho, se enfrentaba a las mismas cavilaciones. "Rosemary tuvo que luchar por su amor, mis padres no aceptaban a su marido. Ella fue valiente. ¿Y yo? Si ni siquiera me atrevo a enfrentar mis sentimientos ante la mujer que amo, ¿qué soy realmente? Si puedo ganar un negocio, ¿cómo es posible que no pueda ir y decirle a Candy lo que siento por ella?".

"Pude haber muerto en ese barco. Salí del San Pablo sin un centavo en los bolsillos y al final de cuentas, no lo alcancé. Pero me quedó la tranquilidad de haberlo intentado todo por él. ¿Qué estoy haciendo ahora? ¿Cómo puedo irme y dejarlo todo así? Acaso… ¿acaso no siento algo mucho más fuerte por Albert? Albert, te amo... ¡Te amo! Dios… Tom tiene razón, soy una cobarde."

"George tiene razón, soy un cobarde. ¿Por qué no puedo enfrentarla? ¿Qué me impide enfrentarla? ¿Qué más puedo perder?"

"Después de todo, soy una mujer y una mujer no puede… no debe... ¡Basta! Una mujer tampoco podía vivir sola con un hombre sin que estuvieran casados y yo viví con él porque lo quería. Todos estuvieron en mi contra y nada me importó. ¿Qué más da lo que digan ahora? Y si Albert…"

"Sólo mi orgullo. Esto es sólo temor a que mi tonto orgullo se vea lastimado. ¿Qué más puedo perder? Ya está todo dicho y si ella me rechaza, nada cambiará. De todos modos ya decidí irme a Escocia."

"… Y si me rechaza, ¿qué más da? No voy a pedirle que se case conmigo, sólo voy a ser honesta, voy a despedirme de frente. Al menos eso le debo, es lo mínimo después de todo lo que ha hecho por mí. Sí, voy a despedirme de frente y a decirle que me voy… porque lo amo."

"… Y si me rechaza, ¿qué más da? Ella ha hecho tanto por mí, no puedo ser tan infame y largarme dejándole sólo una carta. Tampoco voy a pedirle que sea mi esposa, sólo voy a ser sincero, voy a decirle que me voy… porque la amo."

Candy se dirigió a la habitación de Albert. Albert, por su parte, se dirigió a la habitación de Candy. Sorpresivamente se encontraron en la escalera que llevaba al segundo piso. Helados, fríos, con el corazón a mil por hora. Al verla ahí, frente a él, de pronto pensó que tal vez no sería tan buena idea contarle la verdad. Teniéndolo ahí, frente a ella, de pronto pensó que tal vez no sería tan buena idea decirle que se iba porque lo amaba. Pero algo había que decir.

- Candy…

- Albert…

Los dos hablaron al mismo tiempo. Se miraron y sonrieron.

- ¿Qué haces en pie a estas horas, Candy? Hace tanto frío…

- Lo mismo me pregunto yo sobre ti. Pensé que estarías durmiendo.

- Pues no. Y veo que tú tampoco has podido dormir.

- No.

- Mmm…

Silencio. El maldito silencio como siempre entre ambos. Tanto que decir y tanto miedo a hablar. La lluvia caía rabiosa y el frío no daba tregua. Candy tembló y Albert pensó que la joven tenía frío. Pero no. Candy temblaba por tenerlo tan cerca y por saber que dentro de cinco horas se iría muy, muy lejos.

- Estás temblando, Candy, será mejor que vayas a tu habitación.

- Sí. Claro.

Diablos. Adiós a toda la valentía de hace unos instantes. Ya no podría decirle que la amaba. Ya no podría ella contarle que se iba a Vancouver, ni él, que se iba a Escocia.

- Vamos, te acompaño – dijo con voz triste Albert.

- Sí…. ¡No!

- ¿No?

- No… Es que… - otro repentino ataque de valor. "Vamos, Candy, es ahora o nunca", pensaba.

- ¿Sí? – "Vamos, Albert, es ahora o nunca" – Bueno… ehmmm… ¿Sabes? Tal vez si no tienes ganas de dormir todavía, yo… me preguntaba si… ¿me darías unos minutos?

- ¡Claro! – "Genial. Perfecto. Valor, valor", rogaba Candy.

- Pero vamos a mi escritorio, tengo la chimenea encendida y está más abrigado.

- Claro, vamos.

¿Cómo empiezas una conversación pospuesta durante tantos años? ¿Cómo te armas de valor cuando, finalmente, ya estás contra la espada y la pared? ¿Cómo decir lo que nunca te has atrevido a decir? Ninguno lo sabía. Parados frente a la chimenea, no se miraban. Cada uno pensaba que esa era la última ocasión que estarían juntos y no querían romper la magia. Deseos tan absurdos como aquel de que el tiempo se detenga acudieron a sus mentes. Pero no. El tiempo avanzaba y muy rápido. Cuando Candy miró el reloj sobre la chimenea, ya era la una de la madrugada. Sólo cuatro horas más y estaría camino a Vancouver.

"Sólo cinco horas más y estaré camino a Escocia. Yo… No puedo… No puedo…"

- Albert…

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Querías decirme algo?

- ¿Tienes sueño? Perdona, ya es muy tarde, si quieres…

- No tengo sueño. Dime, ¿qué querías decirme?

Albert se alejó hacia el ventanal. La lluvia seguía imparable.

- Candy… Tú sabes que eres muy importante para mí, ¿cierto?

- Claro - "pero no tanto como tú lo eres para mí", pensó la chica.

Albert seguía mirando sin mirar y entonces, simplemente, lo dijo.

- Candy, mañana me voy a Escocia. Trasladé todas las operaciones a Europa y George seguirá en Estados Unidos controlando el resto de las industrias. Yo… Esta vez no se trata de un viaje de algunos meses… Me voy. Voy a radicarme en Europa. Pero antes de irme, quería darte un regalo. Sé que siempre has querido ser tú misma, sé que para ti el apellido Andrew es una carga. No quiero obligarte a llevarlo. Ya has vuelto a ser Candice White, como tantas veces me habías pedido. Pero siempre seguiré cuidándote, esté donde esté, siempre seguiré preocupándome de que no te falte nada y de que nadie, nunca, te haga daño.

Albert había hablado en forma apresurada, casi sin darse cuenta, dejando escapar un torrente de emociones. Candy no podía creerlo…. ¿Él también se iba?

- Albert, ¿de qué estás hablando? ¿Tú también te vas?

- ¿También? ¿Cómo que también? ¿Quién más se va?

- Yo. Me voy ahora, en cuatro horas más.

- Pero, ¿a dónde?

- A Vancouver. Acepté un puesto en nuevo hospital. Parto a las cinco de la mañana y… no sé… no sé… si vuelva…

Ambos por fin se miraron a la cara. ¿Qué diablos estaban haciendo? ¿Por qué se iba a Vancouver? ¿Por qué se radicaba en Escocia? De pronto el miedo se apoderó de ambos, un miedo nuevo y aún más poderoso. ¿Sabían qué era realmente irse, qué era no volver a verse nunca más?

- Albert… - dijo Candy acercándose a él – Albert… por favor, no te vayas.

Candy lo tomó por los brazos y se aferró a él como nunca antes había hecho.

- Candy… - Albert la estrechó fuerte contra su pecho y ella empezó a sollozar levemente – No llores, pequeña, es lo mejor para todos… Yo…

- ¿Por qué te vas? ¿Por qué me dejas?

- ¿Por qué te dejo? Pero si tú también me estás dejando a mí.

- No, yo no te estoy dejando, eres tú el que se va.

- Pero eres tú la que aceptó un trabajo en Vancouver.

- Pero tú te vas a radicar a Escocia, Albert, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué?

Candy lo miraba con ojos llenos de lágrimas. No se daba cuenta de que sus dudas eran las mismas que tenía Albert en su cabeza. Él tampoco entendía por qué ella se iba y por qué había hecho todo en secreto, pero…. ¿no estaba él haciendo lo mismo?

- Porque… porque te amo, Candy. Porque siempre te he amado, desde que vivíamos en Chicago, cuando no tenía memoria, cuando diste todo por mí, cuando me recibiste en forma desinteresada. Te amaba cuando tú amabas a Terry, te amaba mientras tú sufrías por él, te amaba mientras estaba de viaje. Te he amado todo este tiempo que hemos vivido nuevamente juntos. Pero sé que tú no me amas, sé que sólo me ves como a un amigo y no tiene caso que siga en esta mentira Candy. Por eso me voy, porque ante todo, amo tu libertad y jamás podría obligarte a sentir algo que no nazca espontáneamente de tu corazón.

Ahí estaba. Lo había dicho de una vez por todas. No había usado las palabras que tantas veces había elegido con tanto cuidado en su mente, imaginando que le declaraba su amor. Había sido una declaración tonta y atolondrada, pero ya estaba. Cuando hubo terminado, sintió un gran alivio y sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que Candy también había dicho que se iba.

- Candy… pero… ¿por qué te vas tú?

Candy no había dicho nada. Aún no podía creerlo.

- ¿Te vas de aquí porque… porque… me amas?

- Sí, Candy, perdóname, no quería…

- ¿Tú me amas?

- Sí. Lo siento.

- ¿Lo sientes?

- Sí. ¡No! – Albert la soltó suavemente y volvió al ventanal - O sea… Siento incomodarte con toda esta plática. No fue buena idea, pero… un momento, no me cambies de tema, ¿por qué te vas tú? – dijo acercándose nuevamente a la joven.

- Porque te amo.

- Candy, por favor, no bromees conmigo.

- No estoy bromeando, Albert, jamás podría hacerlo tratándose de algo tan importante. Tratándose de ti… - Candy no supo cómo, pero de pronto se encontró abrazando a un sorprendido Albert – porque te amo, Albert, porque te amé siempre, tal vez desde que era una niña, más cuando me faltaste, más cuando me dejaste sola en el departamento, más cuando te fuiste de viaje, más con cada carta que me enviaste… más cuando volviste y me pediste que viniera a vivir contigo en la mansión, como antes. Dímelo otra vez, Albert, dime, ¿por qué te vas? – pidió Candy mirándolo con ojos suplicantes y esperanzados a la vez.

- Porque, te amo, princesa – contestó Albert perdiéndose en sus bellos ojos verdes y sintiendo que el pecho se le hinchaba y que el amor que tanto tiempo llevaba en su interior ya no encontraba espacio suficiente en su corazón y luchaba por salir – Dímelo otra vez, Candy, dime, ¿por qué te vas?

- Porque te amo, Albert.

Sus rostros se acercaron y por fin, llevados por una fuerza indescriptible, se besaron. Un beso tantas veces soñado, tantas veces anhelado. Era tan simple. Sólo bastaba tener valor y dejar el orgullo de lado. Stear había muerto por un ideal. Rosemary había luchado por el amor de su vida, ¿y ellos? Ellos habían querido huir. Pero cuatro horas antes, tal vez por el frío, tal vez por la lluvia, o tal vez sólo por amor, por fin habían encontrado esa gota de valor que se necesitaba para derramar el caudal de amor que ambos habían guardado tanto tiempo en su interior.

Después de todo, para ser feliz, también hace falta ser valiente.

**Fin**

* * *

**¡Hola! Esta pequeña historia fue escrita hace ya unos cuatro o cinco años y pensé que sería buena idea compartirla en FFnet. Espero que les gustará. Un gran abrazo y muchas gracias por sus comentarios.**

**PCR**

**Aviso de utilidad pública sobre Pupilas de Gato: Si leíste el fic y me enviaste un comentario o mensaje indicando tu correo electrónico para que te enviara una copia del fic en PDF, por favor, ten en cuenta que FFnet BORRA las direcciones de correo, así que no tengo forma de contactarte para enviarte el archivo. Para resolver el problema, haz clic en mi nombre y llegarás a mi perfil. Una vez allí, busca la opción para enviarme un mensaje privado (PM) y envíame un mensaje. Es la única forma de que pueda contactarte.**

**Perdón por poner este aviso aquí, pero es que no tengo cómo contactar a las varias personas que me han pedido el archivo y cuyas direcciones fueron borradas :-(**


End file.
